The Visitor
by Asha Davis
Summary: Mike's dad comes to Graceland for a day.
1. Chapter 1

Jakes, Briggs, Johnny, Bates, Charlie and Paige are all gathered around the island in the kitchen munching on some breakfast. Suddenly Mike flies down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Whoa son, what's up with you?" Johnny asks him.

"Can you guys please pick up those beer bottles?" Mike demands.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Charlie asks sounding concerned.

"I really need you guys to behave today. That means no cursing and no getting drunk." Mike instructs.

"Hey man what's your deal?" Jakes asks.

"Someone is coming for a visit and I really need to impress him."

"Who's coming here?" Briggs asks.

"Can you guys take you dirty cloths up stairs?"

"Mike who's coming over?" Jakes demands.

"Can you guys refrain from mentioning anything that has to do with sex or hooking up?"

"It is the director of the FBI?" Bates guesses.

"And strippers. Don't talk about strippers; I'm looking at you Johnny."

"Hey!" Johnny says defensively.

"Damn it Mike! Who's coming over?" Charlie demands. There is a moment of silence.

"My… father." Mike gulps. Then as if on cue a man walks into the building.

"Michael?" He says.

"Dad!" Mike exclaims. "You were supposed to wait for me at the airport."

"That place was… uncomfortable." He mumbles. Mike runs over and gives the man a hug.

"Why isn't your shirt tucked in?" He asks Mike.

"Sorry." He mumbles as he tucks in his shirt. Mike leads his father over to the rest of the house. When he sees them he jumps back.

"What is it dad?" Mike asks sounding concerned.

"I wasn't" He clears his throat. "I wasn't aware that this is a 'coed' house hold." He motions to Charlie and Paige.

"Umm, yeah it is." Mike says awkwardly. "Well anyway these are my roommates. This is Johnny. That's Briggs and that's Bates and that's Jakes. These two are Charlie and Paige. Guys this is my father."

"What kinda name is Charlie for a young woman?" Mike's father criticizes.

"Dad!" Mike exclaims.

"What?" He grumbles. "Where do you go to church?"

"What?" Johnny laughs.

"Church, I am wondering where Michael attends church on Sunday mornings." He restates.

"Umm, I don't really have a regular church I go to." He says quietly.

"I see, we will talk about that later." Mike's father walks around the living room. "You could have at least cleaned up a little bit. Why are there so many beer bottles? Michael have you been drinking?"

"No, well yes, but not a lot. I don't get drunk."

"Where have your morals gone to son? I knew this job was a bad idea. Why couldn't you have got to seminary like me and your grandfather?"

"Seminary, Mikey your old man is a priest?" Johnny laughs. "Well hell that explains a lot!"

"Look at all these murderous weapons!" Mike's father yells when he sees a pile of guns.

"Dad you know that guns are a part of my job." Mike reminds him.

"And you know how I feel about guns. They kill people Michael."

"People kill people. Guns are just the tool they use." Mike explains.

"What if you kill someone?" Mike opens his mouth to protest, but he closes it. He hasn't told his father about Jangles.

"Oh my goodness." His father's mouth drops.

"Dad…"

"What have you done?"

"Dad."

"This would have never happened if you would have just become a pastor like me." He declares as he storms out of the house.

"Well, your father seems nice." Bates says after a moment of silence.

"What do you think he'll do when I tell him about the stabbing and suffocating incidents?" Mike croaks.

**So that was just a one shot. A crappy one to. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're a PK." Johnny laughs.

"A what?" Paige asks.

"Pastor's Kid." Mike grumbles.

"Oh."

"What are you going to do?" Briggs asks Mike.

"I guess I'll just talk to him, maybe I can convince him that my job isn't bad." Mike says as he follows his father onto the deck.

"Dad."

"Mike."

"My job does a lot of good. I save people and help people. I make the world a better place to live." Mike says.

"At what cost, your morality?" He quizzes. "Do you know who I blame for all of this? You grandfather."

"Hey, grandpa was a wonderful person. Don't you say anything bad about him!"

"He wasn't a wonderful person; he was a drunk and cared more about his next opportunity to take pictures of the dead than about his own family."

"He was not a drunk, he drank but never got drunk and he did care about us." Mike argues.

"How can you say that? He missed your high school graduation for a job opportunity."

"That's one of the things I have always admired about him. He put his job and others above himself and his wants. He wanted to be there, but they need him to help solve and murder investigation." Mike protests.

"You make him sound like he was a world renowned detective, he was a photographer!"

"So, he still helped. You just can't stand the fact that he around me more than you were."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is, after mom died he was always there. He practically lived at our house."

"What's wrong with you? He was a horrible person, he hit you!"

"No he didn't, I told you that wasn't him it was a kid at school. Why are you hating on grandpa, he's dead!"

"Because look at what he has done to you."

"He inspired me to get a great job that I am good at. What's wrong with that?"

"How can you call this a great job? You live with a bunch of single adults in a beach house and kill people!"

"We don't kill people that just happen sometimes. Killing people isn't our goal."

"That want is your goal?"

"To put them in jail."

"How can you put them in jail if you kill all of them?"

"I have killed one guy!"

"Which is one soul that you have condemned to hell."

"He was a bad guy. He stabbed me, killed countless people, was holding Charlie and Briggs hostage and was about to shoot me!"

"He stabbed you!"

"That's not the point; the point is he had to die."

"No one has to die."

"Oh then I guess I should have let him kill me, Charlie and Briggs and then hoped someone else would catch him without hurting him."

"That's not what I am saying."

"That what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that no son of mine kills people." Mike's dad picks up his overnight bag and heads to the stairs. "Call me when you are ready to give up a life a sin." He walks down the stairs leaving Mike and Graceland in the dust.

After a couple minutes Mike walks back into the house. The whole house is standing in the living room staring at him.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mike asks them.

"The Mid East heard that." Johnny laughs.

"Thanks Johnny." Mike mutters and he walks upstairs to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn son." Jakes laughs. "I always that you were a frat boy, not a church boy."

"I guess that explains why you never talk about your dad, or your mom. Sorry to hear she's dead." Paige says.

"It's alright. I was like 8 when she died, and she was a good for nothing anyways." Mike shrugs. Everyone looks at him shocked. Did he just call his mother a good for nothing?

"Dude, what's with the hate on your mom?" Charlie asks.

"Let's just say she died from overdosing on sleeping pills." Mike explains. "It doesn't matter though. My dad never really like his 'rebellious son'."

Everyone in the house cracks up at the thought of Mike being rebellious.

"Hey I'm not kidding. My brother and sister were always the good ones." Mike tells them.

"Oh really what have they done that's so good?" Briggs asks.

"My brother is a missionary in the Congo and my sister is a nun." Mike says flatly.

"Oh wow." Bates laughs.

"Well okay, I guess that does make you the rebellious one in comparison." Briggs says. "But that doesn't make you bad or rebellious."

"Yeah, my brothers are either in jail, in a gang or both." Johnny says.

"Listen Mikey, don't listen to your father. Dads can be dicks." She comforts.

"Thanks Charlie." Mike grumbles.

"Seriously though Mike. You're a great agent. Don't let your dad's opinion take you down." Briggs encourages.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Mike agrees as he grabs a beer from the fridge. "I'd make a pretty shitty pastor anyway."

"It could be worse you know." Bates tells him. "You could have to work with your dad. That's what I had to do before I came to Graceland."

"You had to work with your dad." Mike asks.

"Yep, before I became and agent I was a L.A. cop and my dad was the chief of police."

"Your dad as your boss, ouch." Jakes laughs.

"That's not even the worst part. My mom was secretary." He adds.

"Aww man your mom and your dad!" Johnny laughs. No wonder you became and agent!"

"See Mike, it could be worse." Briggs smiles.

"Hey look what your dad forgot." Paige pipes up as she points to a suitcase.

"No way!" Johnny exclaims catching on to what Paige was saying.

"Oh I better give him a call." Mike says as he reaches for his phone.

"Or….." Briggs smiles.

"Or what?"

"Mike, you're the rebellious one remember." Johnny says. "It's time to act like it."

A half hour later the entire house is sitting around a camp fire drinking beer and cracking jokes.

"Man Mikey, your dad sure packed a lot of luggage in that bag." Johnny laughs.

"I still can't believe you guys are burning Mikey's old man's stuff." Charlie laughs.

"Well Chuck he shouldn't have yelled at him." Briggs says as he gulps down his third beer.

"I wonder when he noticed he forgot it." Paige states.

"I wonder what he was going with all that ointment." Jakes asks.

"So Mike tell us, why did your sister become a nun?" Paige asks a very drink Mike.

"Oh she didn't really become a nun, and my brother isn't really a missionary in the Congo." Mike laughs.

"What do you mean?" Briggs asks.

"That's just what they told my dad. Steven is actually some fancy military general and Annie is a supermodel in France." Mike smiles.

Everyone just stares at him.

"You know before tonight I always thought my family life was complicated, but now I think I'm going to give my mom and dad a call." Bates says.

"Me too." Paige says as she whips out her phone.

"Me three." Charlie says.

"And I think I'm going to go visit me son." Jakes says.

"Well Mikey I guess you were the good one after all." Briggs laughs.

"Yeah I guess so!" Mike smiles.

"Hey can I have a picture of your sister?" Johnny asks.

"JOHNNY!" Everyone yells.  
"What, she's a French supermodel. She's got to be super-hot." Johnny says seriously. "It's hard to believe she'd be related to Mike."

**Well, that's it for this story.**


End file.
